The Joy When You Come Back
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Natsu's on a mission and only Happy comes along. :P Slight Nalu :3


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

A little One-Shot, which just appeared in my mind :3

–-

_**The Joy when you come back**_

Natsu actually never gave a thought about _really _missing someone from the guild when he was on a solo mission. Which wasn't often the case itself. Normally he would go with Happy and Lucy. This time only Happy accompanied him. Lucy was ill because she stayed out the night before to long with Erza and it was cold and she only wore a summer dress.

His job wasn't really difficult. He only had to find an item, hidden in the woods behind the border of Fiore. With his Dragon-Senses it was easy and the job was done fast, this time without destroying half the town. But still. Since he traveled without Lucy he could avoid the pain of using the train. He knew Happy didn't had a problem with that.

With that the whole trip took longer than expected. All in one Natsu was missing at the guild for five days and in the normally chaotic guild was a silence no one actually would have excepted.

All the members were kind of gloomy without their favorite pink haired member. Although he could be a pain in the ass sometimes everyone, even Gray, missed him.

Natsu actually didn't though about anything on the way back. Although something bothered him the whole way he couldn't quite find out what it was. Happy was floating happily next to him, grinning like an idiot over the fish he got from Natsu before they left.

Deep in thought Natsu's ears didn't take on what the blue cat was telling him. ''Oi, Natsu~ Are you listening?'' Said boys head snapped up and turned into Happy's direction. ''W-What?'' His partner sighed heavily. Normally Natsu always listened. It was strange enough for him to _think _about something.

''Do you think Lucy is still sick when we come back?'' _That's it! _The Dragon-Slayer mentally screamed in his head. It had been Lucy what was bothering him. Or better it was Lucy's absence. It was unusual to go on a mission without her by the time being. In his head he counted the days. 5... And he knew she actually recovered fast from a cold. By now Wendy must have done something so she felt better.

''Nah, I think she will be fine.'' Happy's happy face couldn't be described. His ears snapped up and his eyes sparkled. ''Aye!'' His cheerful voice reached his ears and they continued their way.

–-

''It has already been 5 days...'' Lucy sighed heavily on the table she was lying on. Levy and Erza said on the bench next to her. ''Say, Lucy...'' Erza's voice sounded confused. Lucy turned to her side and looked at her. ''Is there a special reason why you are lying on the table?'' Her head was red, matching her hair. She knew very well that Lucy didn't really bothered anymore if someone would call her indecent or anything concerning her manners.

But the way she laid on the table was more permissive than a normal view would allow. Her light summer dress slipped up all the way to her hip, barely covering her panties. Her cleavage was shown in more than just a 'nice view' and her shoulder straps left her shoulders and were now hanging around her arms loosely.

Lucy followed Erza's gaze and saw what she meant. Groaning she fell back on the table, fixing her dress. In annoyance from the laughter of the two girls she closed her eyes. After Wendy took care of her two days after Natsu left she felt so relieved. She was completely healthy and no Dragon-Slayer or his stupid cat would barge into her apartment without permission, annoying her.

And although it got on her nerves, she had to admitt, those three days had been the most boring days in her life. And yes, she missed the two. They were the first to form a team with her and she spent almost the whole day with them. If they would go now or leave her alone, she wouldn't know what to do with her life.

What a luck that they would never do that. She knew for sure, they would never leave her. And when she opened her eyes the next time she was greeted with a bright smile from Natsu, Happy already flying into her chest.

Natsu leaned on the table Lucy was lying on, his hands on either side of her head.

''Yo!'' His smile was unbeatable. And she just smiled along, patting Happy's head. ''Lucy! Are you better?'' The cat's voice was also something she missed. ''Yeah. Thanks.''

The blonde lifted her body up and turned on the table facing Natsu with a sweet smile.

''Welcome back.''

He knew now what he missed all the time. His best friend and partner at his side. And now since he was back, he would only go on a solo mission if it was really necessary.

After a few minutes the whole guild recognized that Natsu was back and after questions how the job went on and that it was nice that he was back, Fairy Tail once again was as lively as ever. Now with all members together the normal ruckus could begin.

–-

There xD

My little ''Greeting'' for Natsu after he came back from a mission all alone, except of Happy as his company ^^

Bye :*


End file.
